


Untitled

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can we get some D/s play where punishment or hard play isn’t the focus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Zach is laying face down on the bed, a blindfold over his eyes. His wrists are bound together, but not to anything else. His lover had commanded him to stay just where he was, and despite his attempts to relax, Zach feels strung tight as a guitar string with anticipation. He hates being left alone while being blind and bound, but he’ll stay this way until Chris says otherwise.

He doesn’t have to wait long. He turns his head toward the sound of Chris’ footsteps, hoping this small movement won’t incur punishment – that’s not what he wants today. The bed dips as Chris moves to kneel beside him. In the moment before Chris touches him, Zach expects the stinging slap of a palm against his thighs or his ass, maybe a sharp pinch, but what he gets is the firm stroke of a hand down his spine. He shivers a little at the unexpected contact.

“You’ve been so stressed lately.” Chris’ voice is gentle, but there’s an air of authority to it that Zach knows very well. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself. So now it’s time for me to do it for you.”

He feels Chris shift to pick something up off the nightstand, and flinches ever so slightly when the liquid hits the small of his back. Expecting the burn of candle wax, Zach takes a few moments to realize it’s massage oil.   The rich scent of it fills the air as Chris’ hands spread the oil over his back.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Zachary,” Chris says quietly as he kneels over Zach to knead the tight muscles at his shoulders. “And so _good_. I don’t tell you that enough. I try to show you, but I should say the words more often.”

When Chris’ strong fingers find a knot beneath his shoulder blade, Zach clamps down on a groan of mingled pain and pleasure. Chris laughs softly. “It’s okay – don’t hold back. I want to hear what feels good.”

“Right there,” Zach gasps, arousal doubling at the intense sensation of Chris’ thumb digging into the muscle, working the knot loose. He moans when the tension breaks and Chris’ hand strokes the spot gently.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Chris continues as his hands work their magic down Zach’s sides. “You give so much of yourself to your work, to your friends. To me. You’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met. I don’t know anyone else who could talk Hayden through a breakup at three in the morning and still get to work in the morning in a good mood. Hell, look at you now, splayed out so wantonly for me. You deserve more than I can give you.”

Chris runs his knuckles firmly up either side of his lover’s spine, and Zach lets the air be pressed out of his lungs. When he breathes in again, he feels his chest expand easily, taking in so much air he feels a little lightheaded. Chris’ hands move lower, thumb dipping into the dimples at Zach’s lower back that he loves so much. It’s a sensitive spot, and Zach can’t help but squirm a little against the mattress, causing just the right amount of friction against his swollen cock.

After deftly working over the muscles in Zach’s ass and thighs, Chris helps Zach up until he’s on his knees and elbows with his ass in the air. Chris dribbles more oil at Zach’s tailbone, holding him open as the oil slides down the cleft of his ass. He hears Chris sigh contentedly, then feels him tenderly rub at his entrance. Zach’s so relaxed now that he could probably take Chris with no preparation, but his lover seems intent on taking his time, working first one then two fingers into Zach’s body.

Soon Zach is rocking back on those fingers as best he can, and Chris’ breath is coming fast. “So responsive,” he breathes as he strokes Zach’s prostate and the older man lets out a low keening sound. “You could come just like this, couldn’t you? Untouched, with nothing but my fingers inside you. Is that what you want?”

“No,” moans Zach, almost before Chris finishes speaking.

“Then what do you want?”

“Your cock.  _Please_.”

“Yes,” growls Chris, and Zach hears him slick his own cock with the oil. He pushes into Zach slowly, letting his lover feel every inch of him. When he’s sheathed completely in Zach’s body, he whispers, “ _Oh_ , you feel so good. So hot and tight and hungry for me. Want to stay inside you forever.” Instead of pulling back and thrusting, Chris circles and rolls his hips against Zach until the older man is panting helplessly. It feels like Chris is massaging him from the inside out, and Zach’s whole body starts to tremble with the sensation.

When neither of them can take any more, Chris finally, _finally_ pulls back and then thrusts back in, stroking hard on Zach’s sweet spot. He wails and arches his back, offering himself up as best he can. Chris’ slick hand comes around to grab his cock, fisting it expertly in time with his thrusts. Chris is bringing him to the edge hard and fast, refusing to hold back, and Zach does the only thing he can: he comes, the sharp, sweet pleasure spilling through his veins like a drug.

He hears Chris’ low, throaty moan behind him and only regrets that he can’t see his lover’s face. But Chris is still in charge, and he hasn’t given Zach permission to move or take off the blindfold, so Zach arches further, spreads himself wider and feels Chris’ hands clench on his hips as the younger man lets himself go and comes deep inside Zach.

Chris’ breath is still ragged and uneven as he pulls Zach’s blindfold off and frees his wrists. He molds their bodies together and kisses Zach hungrily, like he can’t quite get enough of him but doesn’t want to stop trying. He pulls back slowly and Zach thinks that this right here is his favorite moment in all of this, when he gets to look Chris in the eyes again and see his own vulnerability reflected in his lover’s face.

“I meant everything I said, you know,” Chris murmurs, his eyes unfathomably blue even in the low light.

“I know,” Zach replies, letting Chris bundle him up in his arms as they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
